Microwave ovens are used to heat food. More specifically, a magnetron included in a microwave oven generates electromagnetic waves, which in turn vibrate water molecules contained in the food, which in turn heats the food.
The aforementioned heating system is called a dielectric heating system, and is used in a conventional microwave oven to heat food. However, when a microwave oven employs a dielectric heating system, food to be heated may not be heated uniformly because the degree of absorption of the electromagnetic waves may differ from one part to another in food.
Therefore, there is a need for a microwave oven that utilizes a heating system that is capable of uniformly heating food.
Examples of conventional microwave ovens may be disclosed in Korean Patent No. 1115024 (Issued on Mar. 6, 2012) and in Korean Patent No. 6576116 (Issued on Jun. 10, 2003).